Second Chance
by RemusLupinGirl
Summary: Join Sharada James as she struggles to balence friends, school, and a child. SpockOC. Rated T for language. Sorry I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok well this is the first story that I've ever put up here. And I really hope you like it. Please even if you don't like the first chapter, please read and tell me what you think of the rest of the chapters. My first chapters always suck . Anways enjoy. And remember Spock doesn't like flamers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. If I did Scotty would have gotten his sandwich.**

**

* * *

**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

I stepped out into the space station. Yes, this is going to be my new life, yippee. Well I couldn't stay on Vulcan. I just couldn't handle that. I mean Spock would be in hell, and I would again be called a whore. No staying on Vulcan was not an option. I walked out to the road leading to town; it wasn't far away so I walked there.

I looked around the small town; bar, diner, school, bar, bar, houses, bar, apartments, oh and did I mention a bar? Man people her must drink a lot it they need that many bars. Well maybe luck will be on my side and one of them will be hiring.

Feeling hopeful, or maybe it was just the mood-swings, I walked into the first bar, talked to the manager, and got laughed at. Same thing with the next one, and the next one, and the next one. Finally I went into the last one and I didn't get laughed at.

I walked into the last bar and asked the manager for a job. "Have you ever worked in a bar before?" he asked me. "No sir." I told him honestly. He looked at me with confusion and asked "Then why do you want to start now? I mean don't you want to work somewhere where you have more experience?" I chuckled slightly and said "That would be the smart thing to do but if I did that I would have to be a teacher over Vulcan history. And let's face it, teachers get paid very little, and I need the money." He just stood there saying nothing. Oh God this is going no were! I pinched the bridge of my nose and told him "Look, I'm pregnant. I have no money, no home, and no food. Please just give me a job!"

He sighed and told me "Ok, but the only job we have is for a bartender. Do you think you can be one?" I nodded. "Ok then, you start tomorrow at 3:00pm but come in at around 2:00pm so I can explain everything to you." I nodded again then left.

I started to walk down the street, looking for someplace to sleep for awhile. I didn't have much luck, so I walked into a dinner and sat in an empty booth and laid my head on my arms.

After a few minutes I felt the presence of someone across the table from me. I looked up to see a woman about my age with long black hair, tan skin, and from what I could see, a curvy body. "Hi." She said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow and said "Hi…did you need something?" She shook her head and said "No I just saw you sitting here by yourself and wanted to see if you were ok. I'm Estella." I smiled slightly and said "Uh, Sharada and yeah I'm ok, I just don't have a place to stay for the night."

She nodded and said "Well Sharada, you could always stay at my place. I've got an apartment by my work with an extra bedroom. You could stay there." I smiled at her and said "That would be great but are you sure it's not too much trouble?" "None at all. Actually I haven't been to my apartment in about a month. I've been staying with my boyfriend but we're going through a fight right now so it's not any trouble at all." I nodded and we stood up and left the dinner.

We started to walk towards an apartment building by the bar were I will start working at. Well she must work there too. Well it will be nice to know someone. We walked up to the second floor and went into the second room. For an apartment it was a fairly good size.

I walked in after Estella and she told me "Well make yourself at home. The room on the right will be yours." I nodded and sat down on a couch in the living room. Estella sat down next to me and asked "So, how far along are you?" My jaw dropped and I looked down at my belly. How did she know? My bump isn't that big is it? She started to laugh then said "You have that pregnant glow. And also you have a little bump in your stomach." I nodded then told her "I'm about 5 months along. Would have known sooner but I don't really pay attention to periods so I didn't know I was pregnant till the morning sickness started." Her face scrunched up in a wince and she said "Well that sucks. So did the father skip town or something?" I shook my head and told her while trying to keep my voice calm "No I left. I didn't think that he was ready for a child, so I didn't tell him. I just left leaving a note saying that I couldn't stay there any longer. He already had to much stuff to deal with he didn't need this to top it all off." She nodded but told me "You know that was stupid right?" I pouted but nodded none the less.

Great I've know this woman for what? 30 minutes and I already feel like she's my mother! But God knows I need one right now. "Well," she said "Do you have a job?" I nodded and told her with a slight smile "Yeah I'm going to be the new bartender at the bar next-door." She smiled and said "Well that's good. I'm a waitress, so we will be seeing a lot of each other." I smiled then she said "Well it's getting late you should get to bed for the kids sake." I nodded then headed to the bedroom.

Once I got in I changed into some pajamas I had and crawled under the covers of the bed. Yeah today was ok. I got a new friend (Whom I have a feeling will treat me like a daughter.) I have a job, and I've got that little baby in me. Life could be worse.

After all of those thoughts I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. Hope anyone who reads it like it. And remember reviews are some of the best gifts an author can get.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. **

**Chapter 2**

I woke up when I heard someone talking, more like yelling, from the kitchen. I walked out into the living room to see Estella talking on a communicator. "No now stop calling me! I'll talk to you when you grow up some Jim!" She then hung up and threw the communicator at the wall. It didn't break but it made a loud noise.

"Wow and I thought that I had bad mornings." I said. She jumped and then turned around to look at me. "Don't do that." She told me. "Fine." I told her then I asked "So…who's Jim?" She sighed and sat on the couch saying "He's my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, and best friend. We've been having an on off relationship for a long time." I nodded then she changed the subject "So, what do you want for breakfast?" I thought for a minute then said while turning towards the bathroom "Ask me when I'm done puking in your toilet." I heard her laugh as I closed the bathroom door.

After my morning sickness was over I walked back out into the living room to see Estella in the kitchen making something that smelled like pancakes. I walked up next her and said "You know you don't have to make breakfast Estella." She nodded then said "Yeah I know but I'm being nice, and call me Ellie, everyone else does. So when do you have to go into work?" "Around 2 so that the manager can explain how things work." She nodded then told me "Ok, well I have to go get something from my friend Carmella so I can't go with you but I'll see you when work starts, Ok?" "That's fine, have fun with retrieving whatever it is that you are retrieving." She smiled then we took the pancakes and started to eat in the living room.

I smiled as I ate. "I forgot how good pancakes tasted." Estella laughed then said "I'm guessing you haven't had them in a while." I shook my head and told her "No I haven't where I lived there wasn't any food like this." She looked confused as she asked "Where did you live?" I looked at her and said "Well, let's just say it wasn't on Earth." She nodded and said "Oh." Then there was a long pause for a while until Estella said "So your kid is part alien?"

I was surprised that she actually figured that out. I didn't think that anyone would find out…well until the kid was born that is. I realized that I hadn't answered her back so I told her "Yes, my child will not be fully human." Oh God, I'm starting to talk like a Vulcan again. Stop that you don't need to!

She smiled and said "So, what kind of alien is your kid going to be?" I laughed and told her "Guess, it will be more fun for me if you guess, because I don't figure you will get it right." She raised an eyebrow at me and said "Oh is that a challenge?"

"Maybe" I told her. She smiled again and said "Well fine, I'll guess what kind of monster baby you're having." I nodded and waited for her to make her first guess.

"Andorian?" I shook my head.

"Betazoid?" I shook my head again. She is not going to get this.

"Orion? Romulan? Klingon? Oh please tell me it's not a Klingon!" I looked disgusted and told her "What do you think? I don't think I could stand the smell of them for more than a minute. Oh and it's not the other two either."

"Well damn!" she said "The only other alien culture I can think of is Vulcan and they just don't do that kind of stuff it's 'highly illogical'. So it can't be one of them." I laughed nervously and looked at my shoes.

She gasped then started to laugh. "Oh, my, God! You're having a Vulcan baby! Oh wow this is good, I've never heard of a half Vulcan baby." I looked at her and said "Well technically the baby won't be half it will be quarter. The father is half so the baby will be even less." Her eyes widened then she said "Wow, you learn something new everyday. So?" I gave her a confused look and asked "What do you mean so?" "I mean, so how was it?" I blushed and said "I really hope you don't mean what I think you mean."

She smirked then said "What do you think I mean?" I said nothing then she sighed and said "Oh come on I just want to know how a Vulcan looks when they do the dirty." I smacked my forehead and told her "I'm not going to tell you." She pouted then said "Fine, but I will find out eventually." I rolled my eyes and finished eating my pancakes.

After both of us finished, we washed the dishes then sat down and started to talk again. Except this time it wasn't about…well you know. "So, how the hell did you end up on Vulcan? I mean it's not the number one vacation spot." I laughed and said "Well, you see, it was just mainly me being an idiot. I got on the wrong aircraft and ended up on Vulcan instead of here." She started to gap like a goldfish and said "So you ended up on Vulcan because you were an idiot? Didn't your parents get worried when you weren't with them on the plane?"

I looked down sadly and told her "Well, you see, the reason why I was coming here in the first place was because they had died in a car crash. I wanted to start my life over so I thought I should come here, and I ended up on Vulcan instead. They let me stay since I had no family, or maybe it was just to put Sarek through hell. I don't know." She nodded and asked "Who's Sarek? The kid's dad?" I gave her a disgusted look and told her "No, it's my kid's grandfather. His son Spock is the father. No Sarek is like a father to me, and his wife Amanda is pretty much my mother." "Oh." She said "Well ok then."

"So," I said "What's your story? I told you mine, what's yours?" She laughed and said "Well my story isn't nearly as interesting as yours. I was born in the space station place, thingy, to a ship captain. However, when I was five years old, my parents were killed in their "line of duty", and I was sent to be raised by my elder sister. After a while of living here, I met Jim and we became friends and then more. Then he introduced me to his friend, Carmella, whom lived with him. His mother let her live there since she had no family. And that's pretty much my life in a nut shell."

I raised an eyebrow then said "And that's not interesting? I find it very interesting. It's…different." She smiled and said "Well thank you." She then looked at the clock and said "Well we should probably head out. It's only 1 o'clock but it would be good if you showed up early. It will make the boss think you are ready and will do your job well." I nodded and we headed out.

Once we got to the front of the bar we went our separate ways, Estella to her friends and I went inside. I walked over to where the boss was. He smiled and said "Wow you're here an hour early. Let me guess, Estella told you it would be a good idea to go earlier than was scheduled." I laughed and said "Yeah but how did you know I had met her." "I saw you both walk to her place last night. She's like a sister/mother to people she thinks needs help. And you my dear need help." He told me.

I threw my head back and laughed then said to him "Yeah your right I do. Not just will the kid either, I'm a little crazy." He smirked slightly then said "Good, you'll fit right in." He then proceeds to tell me about what I was going to be doing.

After I had learned what I could I had to get a uniform. We went to the back, in it was a closet. He went over and opened it then handed me out something blue and shiny. "This was our last bartender's uniform. She was bigger than you so it will fit for a while when you get bigger. After you have the kid we'll get you a new uniform that fits." I nodded then went to change.

It was a simple blue shiny dress that came to my knees. It was strapless and about 3 sizes to big for me but I could deal. I walked out of the bathroom to find Estella waiting at the door in her red uniform with something black in her hands. I walked over to her then she handed the black thing to me. I was a belt. Thank God! I put it around my waist and smiled at her. I thanked her then we started work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, not my best work. But hey atleast it's somthing. I really hate writting the set up for stories . Hmm...if anyone is reading this, I'd love some reviews :) reviews make the world go round.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I have been working at the bar with Estella for a month; I also got to meet Carmella and come to find out…she is half Vulcan, and Spock's twin sister. What are the odds? Don't answer that. Anyways Estella is sick, I am more pregnant, and I need to get my ass to work.

After making sure Estella was ok to be alone I left and went into work. Nothing much happens here, most people go to the other bars. Except on weekends then a lot of young adults who haven't gone to collage yet come and drink. At the moment it is Thursday so there really isn't a rush. Which means my work is pretty easy.

Anyways, when 9 o' clock rolled around a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes came and sat at the bar. He already seemed drunk. Since he walked over here swaying a little. He asked for a beer, and then started to talk to me while I got it. "So do you have boyfriend?" I shook my head then handed him his drink. He thanked my and continued. "Why not a beautiful girl such as yourself should have hundreds of men running after you?" I laughed bitterly then said "Yeah, beautiful. Right, and how many times have you used that line?" He smiled and said "A lot but I've only meant it a few times, this time is one of them." I rolled my eyes then got back to work.

After about 5 minutes he started to talk to me again. "Would you like to go out sometime, beautiful?" I raised an eyebrow then told him "Sorry I don't date while I'm pregnant." He looked surprised then said "You're pregnant?" I rolled my eyes; he must be so wasted if he didn't notice the big stomach. "So you have like a husband or something?" I shook my head and poured another drink for a customer. "Why did he skip town or something?" My first started to curl and I told him while trying to keep my cool "Look this is not something you ask a stranger. Now I would advise you to stop asking me these questions while I am doing my job." He nodded than said "Ok but when your shift is over maybe we can talk. There's a dinner a little ways away, we can go and just talk about whatever is on out minds." He then got a pleading look and asked "Please?" He looked so pathetic and lonely. The mother in me went against my better judgment, and I told him yes.

Once my shift was over I followed the annoying man to the dinner I had met Estella in. We walked in and sat at a table in the back. He stuck his hand across the table and said "I'm Jim, Jim Kirk." I shook his hand and said "Sharada James." He smiled then asked "So what's up with your life?" I shrugged and said "Nothing much besides that I'm pregnant and living with a friend that I only met a month ago. She got into a fight with her boyfriend and let me stay with her." He stiffened a little then said "Oh, and uh, what's your friend's name?" "Estella Kalian. Do you know her?" He nodded and said "Yeah I'm the boyfriend she had a fight with." "Oh." Is what I told him.

Man I'm stupid how did I not see that coming? Estella had been telling me about her and Jim, about him being a womanizer and how them breaking up happened a lot. I couldn't get over though how she seemed so calm about losing him so many times. Maybe it was because I had lived so long on Vulcan. Since when they have a relationship with someone, it's for forever, well normally.

Jim looked down sadly and said "Please don't think badly of me. I don't think I can handle anyone else thinking I'm a complete ass. Because I'm not, I just have commitment issues." I nodded and said "I don't think any less of you, but I must ask why you have commitment issues?" He shrugged then told me "I think it's because of my mother and father." I nodded; everyone in the universe knew who his parents were and how his father died saving everyone, including his newborn son. "Well," he continued "For as long as I can remember my mother has been depressed. She even moved in with her brother, so that we could have a 'dad'. But my uncle is a complete abusive ass-hole." I stayed silent for a minute then told him "So your afraid that if you take any relationship to the point of marriage, and you end up dying, that your wife will turn out like your mom and that if you have kids then they will turn out like you? Jim I'm sorry to tell you this but shit like that happen to everyone, you're at least lucky to have your mother still."

He looked out the window sadly then said "Well, you pretty much just hit my fear on the head." He sighed then continued "Your right, I should be glad that I still have my mom." I nodded and said "Yes, now…will you try and stop being afraid of leaving Estella? Cuz your relationship sucks right now and you need to fix it." He nodded then said "Alight, I'll talk to her once she feels better. Your boss told me she was sick." I nodded.

After that we started to just talk about random things like our favorite colors, hobbies, and he asked me once who the father of my kid was. All I told him was that he was Vulcan, it's not like he knew Spock anyways. And he was going to know the kid was part Vulcan once I had it. Wow I really need to get to the doctor so I can know if it is a boy or a girl. I don't want to call my child 'It'.

Anyways, after we were done talking he walked me to Estella's apartment. I made him promise that he would fix things with Estella, he promised and I believe he will, I can tell that they love each other. Even if they don't want to admit it yet. Well at least someone will have a happy ending.

Now…I really need to call the doctor so I can figure out a name for my kid.

* * *

**Please review, its like getting a hug from Spock ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it's short, but I've been busy with homework and haven't had alot of time. . Sorry. But I hope those who read this story enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it's characters. If i had, Chekov would have talked more in his cute little accent.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Estella was trying to sooth me as I was sent through the hospital. It wasn't helping much. Why? BECAUSE I'M HAVING A BABY THAT'S WHY! Ok I guess I should explain some things to keep me distracted from the searing pain I'm going through.

Well the day after my talk with Jim him and Estella got back together. For a week, then broke up, then got back together and you get the idea. Anyways, I went to the doctor and he confirmed I was having a boy. Now I know what you thinking, 'Confirmed? I thought you didn't know?' Well I didn't but the kid talked to me. No I'm not crazy; Vulcan children can communicate with their parents. He told me he was a boy. So I decided to name him Zane after my unborn little brother. Now that was a short recap and the pain is still there! Damn it!

After a few more hours Zane was finally born. Took him long enough. And he, unfortunately, looks exactly like his father. Good for him, not for me. Now I kind of know how Jim's mother feels every time she looks at her son. He's got black hair, brown eyes, pointed ears, but he doesn't have slanted eyebrows. Anyways, Jim was able to come in now. Since he wasn't the father or a relative he couldn't come in. Only reason Estella was able to come in was because I was making her the god-mother, and she was a girl.

Jim walked in and sat down by my bed, next to Estella. I held Zane as he slept. Then Jim said "Wow for a Vulcan kid, he's cute." Estella smacked his head then said "That was rude but he's right about one thing. Zane is adorable." I smiled and looked down at my baby. He really was adorable.

"Damn it I'm allowed to be here! Ask her and she'll tell you. I'm just coming to see her! So damn it let me in!" I heard from the other side of the door. It sounded like Carmella. God she's going to get her ass kicked out of the hospital. I nodded my head towards the door, telling Estella to go check it out. She nodded then opened the door to find Carmella in a rage. We all laughed and Estella told the doctor that she was actually here to see me. He apologized then Mel came in and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"So, how bad was giving birth?" Mel asked me. I answered by saying "Well they had to get new sheets afterwards because of all the blood. But it was worth it." She smiled and looked at him. Then she said to him "Welcome to the family Zane, with this bunch of crack heads, you're going to need it." We all laughed and I knew right then that my life was going to be good.

* * *

**Please review :) please the only person that has is my sister. . it's alittle sad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok finally updated. This chapter makes me giggle. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. If I had, Spock and Jim would have had alot more bromance XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Three years have come and gone and everything has been going well. Except Jim is still and idiot but I didn't expect him to get over that. About a year after Zane was born I went back to work as a bartender. Estella insisted that I stay at home with Zane and that she had enough money for the both of us to spend but I told her that I needed to go back to work. So Jim, Carmella and I made an agreement. During the day I would take care of Zane and at night Jim and Mel would. Since nether of them have jobs. Jim takes care of him most of the time but when he wants to just have a fun night Mel does it. They're actually pretty good babysitters.

Zane is three now and sometimes he visits me at work, everyone loves him. Yep everything is just right. Normal, and boring. Except I have some good news that brightens up my day. I joined Star Fleet with Estella and Mel last year; we're on summer break right now. I'm going to be a doctor and Star Fleet is letting Zane stay with me since he's only 3 and I don't have to have a room mate. Isn't that awesome? Anyways I can't wait to go back.

Only thing that's making us all sad is that Jim doesn't want to go. He still doesn't like Star Fleet because of what happened to his dad. He should really go though. He would be a great captain.

Anyways as I said it's summer break, awesome right? Well it was till tonight. A lot of the cadets from the Star Fleet are here. But at least I don't have to talk to them. "Hello." Said a really pretty girl that I had seen at the academy. I think her name is Nyota or something like that. I nodded then asked what she would like to drink. She listed off like 6! Just kidding but it was more than I expected her to. She seemed like she wanted something else but couldn't figure out what. "The Slusho Mixes' are good." She nodded and said she would have one of those.

Then Jim came along. Oh boy this should be interesting. "Wow that's a lot of drinks." She ignored him and asked for a shot. Then Jim had to open his mouth again. "Make that two her shots on me." She rolled her eyes then told me "No her shots on her." Then she turned to Jim and said "Thanks but no thanks."

He looked offended then said "Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?" She shook her head then said "I'm fine with out it." Oh boy Jim going to make some cheesy joke now. And sure enough he said "You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk." She said nothing and just drank her drinks.

Jim kept going on with the conversation though. He always does. "If you don't tell me your name I'm going to have to make up one." He told her with a smile. The girl realized that Jim was not going to give up and said "It's Uhura." Oh yeah! She's that xenoliguistics major! She's really nice.

"Uhura? No way! That's the name I was gonna make up for you. Uhura what?" Jim asked. Man he's an idiot. "Just Uhura." She answered. He looked confused then said "They don't have last names in your world?" "Uhura is my last name." she told him, with an expression that clearly meant 'Go away.' But Jim never listens. Ever. "Then they don't have first names in your world?" She smiled but didn't answer. Man that guy between them must feel really awkward. Jim must have noticed because he moved to the other side of Uhura.

I started to tune them out. Everything was normal…that was until Jim got into a fight with a cadet. It went on for a few minutes the cadets and Jim all got in punches, along with Uhura. Jim accidentally groped her and she punched him. Suddenly everyone heard someone whistle really loud. We all turned to see Captain Pike standing at the door way. Aw fuck.

Everyone's eyes widened and then they ran. Well except Jim, Estella and I. But we have excuses. Pike said he wanted to talk to Jim, and Estella told him he could when she cleaned him up a bit. So Pike sat down at a table and waited. Estella led Jim to the bathroom and I decided that I should apologize to Uhura for Jim. So I walked outside and found the mocha skinned girl sitting away from everyone. I sat down next to her and said hi. She smiled and said "Hi, you're the bartender." I nodded then said "Yeah and sorry about Jim. He's an idiot. One of my best friends but and idiot." She waved her hand and said "No big deal, he could have been a lot worse. Hey don't you go to Star Fleet? You're training to be a doctor right?" I nodded and wondered how she knew that.

She must have seen my confused face because she said "Last semester I sprained my ankle tripping over my roommates shoes. You were an intern that helped me." "Oh yeah, your roommate came in with you all flustered thinking that she had killed you or something." She nodded than I said "Well it was nice seeing you again but I should get back to work. Even though Jim will be the only one ordering anything." She smiled then I waved goodbye and went inside.

As I went inside I saw Jim come out of the bathroom with dried blood on his nose. Apparently they couldn't get all the blood off. I went over to the bar and got Jim a beer. I knew he would need it. Then I walked over to where he and Captain Pike were and set the beer down. He smiled and me then Estella grabbed me and led me out of the bar. She told me that the manager was closing tonight and that we could go home since we would have to get up early tomorrow. I nodded and we went to our apartment.

As we walked in Mel came running up to us saying "I heard there was a fight. Was it good? Did someone get killed? Or have their balls ripped off?" I will never understand her. She'll be happy and bubbly one second, and then pissed off, then laughing about someone's pain. Estella rolled her eyes and said "Jim just pissed off someone again. Nothing new, nothing interesting. Sorry to disappoint you." She pouted then said "Oh and Shar, Zane is already asleep. He's in your room. And with that I take my leave. I'll see both of you tomorrow." She then left. After that Estella and I went to our separate rooms and slept.

The next morning was hectic. Running around doing last minute packing then running to the space station. Not fun. We got there just as everyone else did. They took our luggage and we found some seats. I buckled Zane in and then myself. We sat there for a few minutes then I heard Estella gasp. I looked over to where she was looking to find Jim. I wanted to get up and do the happy dance. He finally decided to come. He smiled at us then took an empty seat across from us.

There was a moment of silence then I heard yelling. A man who looked to be about 30 was yelling something about him not needing a doctor because he was one. I think he's in some of my classes. "Sir sit down or I'll make you sit down." The lady told him. He then sat down next to Jim and said "I may throw up on you." I heard Mel snort. Then the man started to say something about eyeballs bleeding to Jim. Jim looked completely disgusted but after that they got along. We found out his name was Leonard McCoy. Nice name, but for some reason Jim is calling him Bones. Might as well call him that. Plus it sounds cool. The ship then left and we headed for Star Fleet.

It took us a little under and hour to get there. Did I ever mention how much we have improved in transportation? If we traveled to it 200 years ago it would have taken us about 6 hours. I love our technology. Anyways once we landed we all went to our dorms. Turns out Bones is Jim's roommate. Funny how things like that work out.

I walked with Zane to ours and went unpacked. Not like it took that long. Then we just hung out the rest of the day.

I can already tell that this is going to be a fun year. Hard as hell but with Jim you know that there will be something funny going on. So this year is going to be great.

* * *

**Please review! It's wonderful to see that people add my story to their Story Alert or to their Favorite Stories, but reviews would be nice to :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this has to be one of my fav chapters I've written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. I wish I did, but considering I have no money I can't buy it. *tear***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

My life is going down the tubes. Freaking Jim is always getting us into trouble. Pike should be used to it by now! But no it still comes as a surprise. Okay so I should really recap, so that you understand what I'm talking about.

It's been 2 years. And Jim just got us into trouble again. Yes I say again because he's done it before. We just came back from summer vacation, and Jim wanted to do something fun for the night, before we have to go back to classes tomorrow. As if prank week every year wasn't enough. Well all of us being idiots decided to follow along, thinking that it would be harmless. Let's just say, I'm the only fully sober one.

We all went out to a bar, except Estella who was watching Zane. She would have gone if she and Jim weren't currently in another fight. Anyways though, to put the night in a nut shell, Jim was piss drunk, and Bones was somewhat sober. Mel, being half Vulcan is not affected by alcohol, but someone gave her chocolate and she passed out from the sugar rush, and I had one drink and just sat there. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Ok so you guys got drunk. What's the big deal? It's not like that uncommon.' well that's true, but what happened afterwards was what got us in trouble.

We started to head back to our dorms, Bones was carrying Mel and I had to support Jim, since he couldn't walk. Well once we got on campus, we started to walk to my dorm, since no one was in it and it was closest. But fate would have it that we would trip an alarm that was set for intruders.

Lucky us right? Anyways once the alarm sounded Jim started to shout incomprehensible words. Needless to say someone heard us and we got into trouble. And that's were we are now. Sitting in Pike's office in trouble, again. Not how I wanted to spend my night. Pike walked in after a few minutes and Jim said with a drunk smile "Hi ya Chris! How's it goin'?" Pike rolled his eyes then said to me "Let me guess he's drunk." I nodded then asked him "Sir, we've been in here enough for you to know that we didn't really do anything wrong. So can we just go, this was embarrassing enough and everyone else is going to have massive headaches for class tomorrow? So can you please let us off the hook this time? I promise to make Jim's headache worse in the morning if you do." I then put on best 'I'm an innocent angel.' Look hoping that he would say yes.

Pike just laughed and said "Yeah I know. Jim is an idiot. So yes you can go, but remember that I can't keep letting you off the hook. Next time you do something there will be punishment." I nodded then got Jim up and we headed out the door. Once we got to my dorm I saw Estella standing outside of it. "What the hell happened? Did James trip the alarm again?" I nodded while rolling my eyes. I dragged Jim into my dorm and laid him down on the floor. He had passed out while we were walking. Bones then came in and set Mel down on the couch. And fell on the floor himself.

"Man," Estella said "They're plastered. Anyways, Zane is asleep and since my dorm is empty I'm going to go back and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, to help wake them up." I thanked her and she left. I then went to my room and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my door chiming. I walked sluggishly towards the door. I wasn't looking were I was going and I tripped over Jim. I made an 'Oomph' sound as I fell flat on my face. I was too lazy to get up and I just yelled to who ever it was to come in.

Estella then walked in carrying a bull-horn. Oh good God no. "Ellie why do you have that? You're just trying to make Jim's life a living hell, aren't you?" She nodded then told me to wake up Mel and Bones before she woke up Jim. So I walked over and kicked Bones in the head. He grumbled and opened his eyes part way to glare at me. I then pointed over at Estella who was messing with the bull-horn. His eyes widened and he got up immediately. We both then woke up Mel, who hit us, hard. They then walked into my kitchen area and got themselves coffee. God they don't even ask they just do it!

And now it is time for hell.

Estella raised the bull-horn to her lips and screamed "James Tiberius Kirk! Get your overly sized ass up! Now!" He screamed and sat up, looking around frantically. We all laughed and Jim got up stumbling over to the kitchen. Once he got there he fell to the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Bones?" Jim asked. Bones just said "No Jim I'm not giving you something for that migraine. You got yourself into this mess. I'm not getting you out of it." Jim pouted and continued to stare at the ceiling. I then remembered my promise to Captain Pike and walked over to Jim.

"Jim," I said quietly. "Can you sit up for a moment?" He then sat up. I bent down and smiled at him. Then, Wham! I hit the back of his head. He clutched it and fell back down. We all laughed then I headed to Zane's room to wake him up.

He was sitting up in bed reading. What a surprise! He's just like his father, logical and wanting to learn all he can. I walked over to his bed and lay down next to him. "Hi mom." He told me not looking up from his book. I smiled then asked him "How long have you been up?" he shrugged and said "For about an hour or so. How was your night last night? Aunt Ellie told me that Jim tripped the alarm again." I nodded then said "Yeah he did. He really needs to stop doing that. But besides that it was boring. I would rather have stayed here with you."

He nodded then set his book down. "When do you leave today?" I looked at the clock then said "I don't have to leave today. Why?" He then looked at me and asked "Can you make me some pancakes?" I laughed then told him "I will if you go get ready. That means out of your pajamas, teeth brushed, hair combed. Got it?" He nodded then got up and left the room.

I shook my head then walked out into the kitchen. Jim was still on the floor. I looked around to only find that he was the only one left. "Jim, where did everyone else go?" He sat up and said "Well, Bones had to go to his first class. Melly went back to her dorm to sleep and my dear Ellie couldn't stand to be in the same room with me. So, what's for breakfast?" I rolled my eyes and said "Pancakes now sit at the table. I don't want syrup all over my nice clean floor."

He smiled and said "You know you are really sounding like a mother." I raised an eyebrow at him and asked "Is that a bad thing?" He shook his head no and sat at the table. After that I started on the pancakes. Once I had only a few more to make Zane walked over to the table and sat next to Jim.

"Hi, Uncle Jim." He said with a small smile. Zane loves him; I have no idea why he just does. Jim smiled back at him then ruffled his hair and said "Hey little man. What's up?" Zane smiled and said "Nothing but I heard you tripped the alarm again." Jim blushed and changed the subject by saying "So Shar, what classes do you have today?" I rolled my eyes at his obvious change of subject and said "All this year I'm going to be studying under a doctor and just learning the ropes. That's what Bones and I are doing since we both took all our required classes. But I don't start till tomorrow. So what class do you have first?"

"I don't have any classes till after 2:00pm. My other classes all start tomorrow." He told me. I nodded and said "Want to hang out here with us? We won't be doing much." He smiled and said "Well actually I was wondering if I could steal Zane away from you today. We haven't had a Zane and Kirk day for awhile." Zane smiled widely and he looked at me and said "Please mom, can I?"

I chewed on my lip and thought about it for a moment. Then I reluctantly agreed. "Okay, you can go. But James, if you get him hurt or in any kind of trouble, I will personally kick your ass." He nodded and then we all ate our pancakes.

* * *

**Please review! I'm desperate for some feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, yep Chapter 7. This might be my last chapter till after Christmas. I haven't had much time, with school and all. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

After breakfast Jim and Zane left to have their guy day. I'm glad Zane gets along with Jim so well; he does need a father figure in his life. Even if the father figure is just a big kid in an adult males body.

When they left I had nothing to do, so I looked around for something to read or look at. I found an old photo album of mine. I started it when I was on Vulcan, and continued it up until last year. I decided to look at it. I wanted to see Amanda's face again.

I opened it to the first page; it was a picture of me on my first day at the Vulcan school. Well kind of, it was afterwards when I had a busted lip from one of the older boys hitting me. But in all fairness I did hit him first. I remember telling Amanda to take a picture of me, so that I could remember that day. I thought it would be funny, and it still is.

I flipped through a few more pages, most of Amanda and me walking around Vulcan. There were a few of Sarek, a picture of all of them, and a few more of Spock. I got to a page with only a picture of me and Spock. It was my 21st birthday. Amanda threw a party for me, with just her family of course; everyone else hated me. I started to think about that day, it was my best day on Vulcan.

"_Amanda, I don't want to get up. It's my birthday; I just want to sleep, and sleep some more." I whined while stuffing my face into my pillow. She huffed and said "Young lady, you are getting out of that bed right now. We want to spend the day with you. We got you presents. Plus, I made cake." There was a moment of silence, and then I said "What kind of cake?" "Angel food, you favorite." I smiled into the pillow, and then sat up. "Well, I guess I'll get up." She smiled then told me to get ready._

_After I was up and around, I went outside my room, Amanda was waiting for me. "You have to close your eyes; I want this to be a surprise." She told me. I laughed then said okay. When we got to the living room door, she covered my eyes and we walked in._

_She opened the door, uncovered my eyes and screamed "Happy Birthday!" It was followed by two monotone Happy Birthday's. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked around at the decorations. There were lots of brightly colored streamers. And a hand written sign that said 'Happy 21__st__ Birthday Sharada'. I kept smiling._

_We all sat at the table, it had 2 small presents on it. "We're sorry we couldn't get you more presents." Amanda said. "That's ok; I would have been just as happy with just a card and everyone happy." I told her. She smiled her loving smile then told me to open the present from her and Sarek first._

_I opened it and inside was a picture of all of them. Amanda must have made them take it, but I loved it none the less. "Thank you so much." I said to all of them. "It's for your scrapbook. So if or when you leave, you won't ever forget us." Amanda said. I smiled and told her "I could never forget you guys." We both smiled and I reached for the next present._

"_That's from Spock; he wanted to pick out his own gift for you." Amanda said with a teasing smile towards her son. Who at the moment had a small shade of green to his cheeks. He was blushing, how cute._

_I opened the present to find a necklace with some sort of blue-green stone pendent on it. Spock started saying "I believe humans call that stone Chrysocolla. It is mainly found in __Israel and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. It was first discovered in," I shut him up with a hug. He was shocked; I never really showed affection to Vulcan's, mainly because they didn't like it. But this was Spock, a half-Vulcan. So I thought it would be ok._

_He hesitantly hugged back. I smiled up at him and said "Thank you, I love it." I then hugged him again. He smiled the smallest of smiles and said "You are very welcome. I am glad the gift was to your satisfactory." We then saw a flash out of the corner of our eyes and turned to see Amanda with my camera. "So that you can always remember this day." I smiled for what seemed like the billionth time today and said "Thank you, but I won't need it to remember this day. It will always be in my memory. This is the best day ever."_

And it was the best day ever. I absolutely loved it, and even when I left; I remembered to grab the necklace Spock gave me. I still have it. Tucked away in my jewelry case on the shelf in my room here.

I thought about my time on Vulcan. It was most definitely not the best part of my life, but I'm glad I got on the wrong aircraft that day. If I hadn't, I never would have met Amanda, or Spock. And without meeting Spock, I never would have had Zane. And that little boy is my reason for living. He is my pride and joy, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

I flipped through the rest of the book; they were mainly pictures of Zane, and my friends. After I had finished the book, I decided to walk around Campus a little; I don't get to enjoy the fresh air much.

As I was walking out of my dorm, I saw Captain Pike running towards me. Oh no. He stopped right in front of me and I said "What did Jim do?" He tried to keep back a smile and said "Um, I think you should see for yourself Cadet James." I said ok, and we started walking towards his office. The whole time I saw he was trying not to laugh. Well they must not be in trouble. As we got to his office, I walked in to see Jim and Zane sitting in chairs with their heads down.

Pike then sat down in his chair and said "Okay, now that I have gotten Cadet James, we can begin." "Sir, what exactly did they do?" I asked him. He tried not smiling again and said "It would be easier to show you. Commander, please step forward." I turned around to see what poor soul had been victim to one of Jim's pranks. And the victim turned out to be none other than, Commander Spock. Zane's father. Oh shit.

* * *

**Please review! If you do the next chapter might come sooner!. **

**And thank you to Zukofan23, Jasperhaleslover, and forestreject for actually commenting. **

**You guys made my day :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I decided to be nice and post this chapter before Christmas. But I did make you suffer some before I did ;D That's what happens when I don't get my reviews, I make you wait MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! K I'm done. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's Characters. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Not only was Spock standing in front of me, but he was covered in hot pink feathers and sticky honey. Oh great, Jim has done it now. I slowly turned my head over to Jim and glared. "You are so dead." I told him. He gulped and went wide eyed.

I turned back to Spock. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me, or notice that Zane looked suspiciously like him. I never told him I was pregnant, and now his son just pranked him. Great, just my freaking luck. Now I have to start my apology speech.

"I am so sorry Commander. I cannot believe they did this. Well I can believe James did this, but not Zane." I then gave my best 'I'm so sorry I could cry' look. I then turned towards Captain Pike and said "Permission to speak freely sir?" he nodded "Permission granted." I sighed and said "Christopher I am so sorry. When they left this morning I had to idea James had this in mind for their guys bonding day. How much trouble are they in?" He got up and put a hand on my shoulder "Sharada, calm down. I know that you didn't know. You can't help that Jim is an idiot." I heard Jim say "Hey I resent that." We ignored him.

Pike continued "It's all ok; we actually went to get you so that you could pick a punishment for them. Since Zane is your son, and Jim is well…Jim. We thought that you should pick it." I nodded and said "That makes sense. Well, I think Zane should be let off the hook with just a warning. Since he's only five." Pike nodded and said "And what about Jim, I can't let him off the hook again."

I nodded and said "How about you let me deal with his punishment outside?" He looked at me and said "Sharada you can't kill him." "I wasn't going to kill him. Just knock him out for a few hours then make him restock medical equipment for hours." He thought for a moment and said "Well, wither you hurt him outside my office or not is none of my business but how about we just make him have two weeks detention, since no one was injured." I nodded and turned towards Spock, who had been silent through the whole thing. "Do you believe that is fair punishment Commander?" he nodded and said "It is satisfactory, since I was not injured in anyway." I breathed a sigh of relief and said "Thank you Commander. Now if you gentlemen don't mind I will take these two and we will be on our way." My commanding officers nodded and we parted.

Once we were back at my apartment, I sat them both down on the couch and glared at them. They both winced. I had my angry face on. I knew none of it was Zane's fault so I told him to go to his room while I talked to Jim. "Don't be too angry at him mom, he was just trying to have fun." Zane said as he walked to his room.

I sighed, that was the problem. I sat down next to Jim on the couch. "Jim, why did you play that prank on Commander Spock?" he looked down and said nothing. "Jim, please talk to me." There was a long moment of silence.

"He's an idiot you know." Jim finally said. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked him. "The commander. He is an idiot." I blinked. That was the reason he pranked him? "So because he is an idiot, you decided to prank him?" I said confused. "No, we were actually aiming for Pike, but he got in the way."

"Okay, now I'm lost."

Jim sighed "Sharada, we didn't mean to prank Commander Spock. But I'm telling you, that man is an idiot." "Okay and why do you say that?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was insane. "Shar, I know that that is Zane's dad. How could I not notice? Zane looks exactly like him!"

"Oh...yeah." I said while looking at the floor. "Yeah, oh. He's an idiot for not noticing. He couldn't even tell, even when you walked into the room, he didn't know who you were! From what you have told me, you spent fucking seven years with this guy and his family. And what does he do after not seeing you for five years? He doesn't even notice who you are!" Jim ranted, getting all red in the face.

"Jim calm down. It doesn't matter to me. I like it better this way." I told him calmly. His eyes went wide and he started ranting again "You like that he doesn't notice you exist? Shar you fucking loved this guy, and when you left he didn't come after you. And you see him now, and you still like him. I know you do." It was my turn to be shocked. "How do you know that?"I asked him, feeling kind of insulted that he thinks he knows me so well.

"Shar, every night that I would spend at Stella's when you were there, during and after your pregnancy, I heard you cry yourself to sleep. I never said anything because I knew you didn't want anyone to worry about you. But I heard you, and when I would get up to leave, I would walk into your room to make sure you were ok. A few times I even heard you mumble his name in your sleep. No matter how much you don't want to admit it, you still have feelings for that heartless bastard!" I felt like crying. I never knew someone heard me.

I admit that when I first left, I had some sort of fantasy that Spock would come find me and tell me that he loved me, and that we would be a family. But once Zane was born, that dream started to become less and less real. I would still cry, for me, for Zane. For everyone without a father to watch over them. And unfortunately, Jim is right. Even now, five years later, I still have feelings for him. But it's not going to ever work out.

I started to cry. Jim's face softened and he went up and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. I should never have said anything." He told me. "No, it's ok. That was something I needed to hear." I wiped me eyes and pulled out of the hug.

I looked up at Jim and said "Thank you. I know I don't say it much, but I'm glad that I met you." He got a big smile and said "I'm glad I met you to. Nobody else puts up with my crap like you do." It was my turn to smile. And we both started to laugh.

Zane poked his head out of his room and looked at us. "You guys are weird. Did you know that?" We laughed and I asked him "Oh really, and why are we so weird?" He ran out and jumped into my lap. "You are both just weird. You guys were screaming at each other a minute ago and now you are laughing. Mommy are you drunk?"

Jim and I laughed again and I said "No sweetie, I'm not drunk. Just being me." He nodded and said "I'm glad. If you were someone else, then you wouldn't be the mom I know and love." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Aw, thank you. I'm so glad you love me. Now I say that we all go get some ice cream. We've all had a long day."

Zane got a huge smile and ran towards the door saying "Come on you slow pokes. The ice cream is waiting for us." Jim and I shook our heads and walked to the door. Yeah ice cream sounds good. It's been a very long and moody day. I hope they didn't run out of chocolate chip. Now that would be the end of the world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And remember, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to write faster ;) just remember that. And thank you to yuki-chi1018 and rivierlina for commenting :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I feel like a dumbass. I haven't updated because I thought I hadn't finished the 9th chapter...I was wrong. I was half-way through the 10th. . Yeah I feel dumb. Anyways, here's Chapter 9, sorry that it's short. It's mainly set up for the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

Its four months into school and everyone is making plans for Christmas break. Except me and my friends. We don't really care. As long as we are all together, it doesn't matter where we are.

About a week before Christmas break started Bones came and asked us all a favor. "You want us to what?" Mel asked him. "I just want you guys to come meet my little girl with me. This is the only time my damn ex-wife has let me see her since the divorce. And I think I need some moral support with me." We all nodded and Jim said "Well I think it's a great idea! We get to meet Bones-jr. and get away from Starfleet for a little while. I'm in." We all thought about it and decided that, for once, Jim was right. Looks like we're spending Christmas break away after all.

You know I thought this would be a good idea. Until Jim decided to make it a road trip and travel in an old beat up car. 'Like they did in the old days!' Jim kept telling us. We thought it would be fun, until we tried to fit all of us together in a tiny car.

Jim, Zane and Bones were in the front. They were just fine, but Estella, Mel and I were squished because we didn't have enough room in the trunk for all our suitcases. Most of our time in the car was spent sleeping or talking. Some games and arguments, but mainly sleeping.

"Hey Bones, where are we going exactly?" Mel asked looking out the window at some cows, as we stopped for lunch. "Some little town in Texas called Cromwell. My wife lived there till she was 20. I've only been there once." My jaw dropped and I said "Cromwell, Texas?" He nodded and asked "Yeah have you been there Shar?" My right eye twitched and I said "Yeah, it's only hell on earth to me." Everyone looked at me like I was insane, and I explained "I used to live there. Before I went to Vulcan. It's my hometown. And I hate it. Everyone is in everyone's business." We had a moment of silence and then I asked "Hey Bones, what's your ex-wife's name? I most likely knew her or knew of her." Then he said the name that puts ice in my veins and freezes my heart. "Jocelyn Morrow."

My brain wanted to shut down. I had a feeling that I haven't had in over ten years. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Shar, are you ok?" Estella asked. I shook my head and said "Yeah I'm fine, just haven't heard that name in awhile." "So you knew her?" Bones asked. I nodded and stared out the window. Trying to look anywhere but at my friends. "Yeah, yeah I knew her."

Everyone decided after that, that we should start to head out again. We all pilled back into the car and went on our way.

* * *

**Ok so, no I have no idea if Cromwell is a real place. And also, I have no idea what Bones ex-wife's last name was. So I just made it up. . Curse my lazyness. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this sad little short chapter.**

**I swear this author's note is longer than the chapter XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm alive! And I finally finished chapter 10!**

**Now I feel like you fine people deserve my reason for not updating in, what 8 months? Now I must say it's a crappy one. You see, I go into these 'crazes'. I will read/watch/write all of that craze. I have been in a DC comics craze for the past 6 months or so, and before that it was Harry Potter. But now I'm back to Star Trek, and I don't know how long I'll be in this craze so I wanted to finish this chapter to let you know I will contine this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. That's that.**

**Now on with the kinda short show!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It didn't take that long to get to Cromwell, maybe three days. I savored those three days because the second I step out that car, I'm in hell. We made it to Cromwell at about noon. So everyone in town was out and about. Great just what I need.

We pulled into the local hotel and Bones got our room keys. We went to our separate rooms, girls in one boys in the other, and set our stuff in there. Then we all met up and went to find a place to eat.

"Shar, you lived here. How about you take us to your favorite place to eat?" Jim said. I shrugged and said ok. I started walking to Wilber's Diner. I ate there almost every day and was friends with the owner, Gator. No I'm not kidding that's his name. You've got to love rednecks.

We all walked into the dinner and everyone stared. They don't see outsiders much. I took off the sunglasses I was wearing and glared at everyone. They all turned around immediately. All the booths and tables were taken so we sat on the bar stools; I sat Zane in my lap and waited for someone to take out orders. About five minutes later Gator shows up to take our orders. That man sure hasn't changed. Still as fat and bald as ever. He finally made it down to me.

I looked up and he dropped his pen and paper. "Well smack my ass and take away my beer! If it isn't little Miss Bella James come back to screw us all over!" he screamed to everyone. I laughed and said "Gator, I'd never smack your ass and I can't take away your beer because you drank it all this mornin' you damn redneck hillbilly!" I'm starting to let my country accent out a little again. Gator just laughed and said "Oh girl you know me to well! Now I'm guessin' you want the usual." I nodded and said, while pointing to Zane. "Yes and he'd like the chicken strips with a water." He nodded and went back to the kitchen to place our orders.

All of my friends looked at me weird, even Zane. "What?" I asked them. Bones was the first to snap out of it. "Oh so many questions, but I'll start out with, Why did he call you Bella?" I shrugged and said "My middle name is Isabella, and that's what I went by until I was twelve. He's been calling me Bella since I was three." They all 'Ohhhh'de in unison.

Then Estella said "That's all I wanted to know, and by the way, your country accent is coming out." I laughed and said "Yeah it does that once in awhile." "Well I've got one more question!" Jim exclaimed. I stared at him waiting for him to ask it. "Is that guy's name really Gator?" "Yes it is son." Gator said popping up behind Jim. Jim jumped and screamed like a little girl. We all laughed as he pouted.

Gator stood behind the bar and passed out our food. "So why are you back in town? I thought you left for good." I shrugged a little and said "I thought I had, but my friend over here," I nodded to Bones who was sitting next to me. "Is meeting up with his ex-wife and daughter here. So we all tagged along for the ride. I didn't know we were coming here till we were already out of the state. See we all go to Starfleet academy in Cali."

"Ah," He said "You went to the big city. Well that's your choice. I like the country better. Even if it does smell like, wet grass and cow pie." I laughed. I had said that to him when I was seven and he never lets me forget it. He leaned against the counter and asked "So who's your friend's ex-wife? She had to have lived here if she wanted to meet up in our redneck little town." I took in a deep breath and I snarled "Jocelyn Morrow." He stepped back and said "I better tell the town to evacuate if you and Jocelyn are going to be within 100 feet of eachother." I gave a grim chuckle and said "There's no need as long as that little witch stays out of my way."

My friends all gave the same confused look. I sighed and said "Jocelyn and I have never gotten along. Even when we were little kids." "Well that's an understatement." Gator muttered.

I didn't want to discuss this anymore. It was bringing up all the bad memories I had. Everything I thought I had left behind. Gator must have sensed my discomfort because he changed the subject. "Well Bella, are you going to introduce your friends to me?" I smiled and started to list off all of them. "The tan one is Estella, the white girl with black hair is Carmella, Jocelyn's ex is Leonard, and the blonde idiot is James." "Hey I resent that!" Jim yelled. Gator laughed and pointed to Zane "Now who's this little feller?"

I smiled at my little boy and said "This is my son Zane." Gator's eyes widened. "Well I'll be," He started "I never would have guessed you would be one to have a kid. The dad's not that blonde is it?" I started to laugh hysterically and said between laughs. "No, no he is not." Zane laughed with me. I pulled that hat that Zane wears normally to hide his ears back and swiped away the bits of hair around his ears. Gator gawked at the pointed tip.

"You screwed a Vulcan!" He yelled for everyone to hear. Well crap now everyone is looking at me. Well that's one way to let everyone know I'm back.

* * *

**AN: Ok these next few chapters will deal with Sharada's past. You will learn many things about her life before Starfleet and even before Vulcan. I feel the need to warn you that there will be shots of angst. **

**But please tell me, Is anyone curious as to why Sharada and Jocelyn can't stand eachother? Please Review! It makes me feel happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's done! Finally got this chapter done for you guys. Sorry that it's been forever. I would just like to thank all of the people that have favorited and put my story on their story alerts :) Thank you guys so much! And thanks so much to my sister for reading my stuff beforehand and telling weither its crap or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stark Trek in any way shape or form. **

**Now, On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After about ten straight minutes of awkward staring from the occupants of the diner and having to explain to Gator that yes I did have a part Vulcan child, my friends and I filed out of the diner and went walking around the town.

Jim made a point of asking about every little thing in town. And I mean everything. I had to explain to him more than once that, no I do not remember that stupid mail box or that bright yellow clock that came out of nowhere and hit his head.

We were slowly making our way to the small park next to the school. That's where Jocelyn insisted we meet. We figured it was so her daughter could play on the swings as Jocelyn and Bones had a glaring contest.

We arrived at the park fairly quickly, we still had thirty minutes before we were all supposed to meet, so Jim decided we needed to embrace our inner child and play on the jungle gym.

After a few minutes of meandering around, I finally walked over to Jim to succumb to his level. Several more minutes past… Before I knew it, we were all in awkward positions. Mel was sitting atop a fidgeting Estella, Zane was standing on Bones' head, trying to reach the top while Jim and I were intertwined and stuck in a weird knot. We sat there a while in stupid silence. His blonde hair was so close to my face I could smell it. The blue eyes that set in the middle of his face were gleaming with a playful spark. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps overcame the stupid mumbling of my friends. Jim and I frantically tried to untangle ourselves. I looked up just in time to see the muddy brown eyes I've always hated.

"Hello Jocelyn." Bones said taking Zane off of his head. He handed him over to me and went to stand in front of his very unamused ex-wife. She pursed her thin lips then said "Hello Leonard. Why may I ask were you in the middle of a huge dog pile when you should have been looking out for your daughter and I?"

I rolled my eyes and said from behind Bones "Oh come on Jocelyn! Lighten up a bit!" When she looked behind Bones and saw me her glare deepened and said "I don't think I asked for your opinion and I thought you had left this town for good. Would have been better that way." I took a deep breath and said with a fake smile "Well you are just going to have to get over that aren't you? All of us came because we wanted to meet Leonard's daughter. That's all I'm here for, not this town, not the memories and certainly not you." Carmella took a few steps towards me and laid a hand on my shoulder. She has always been good at trying to dissolve tension. "How about we meet that little girl now? Where is she anyways?" Carmella said with her grip tightening on my shoulder.

Jocelyn stepped out of the way and behind her was a little girl that looked like the spitting image of her father. When she saw Bones her eyes lit up and she ran towards him screaming "Daddy!" Bones had the widest smile I've ever seen on him as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around. As he set her down Jim said "Ok enough of this mushy stuff. Let's play!" he then proceeded to run towards the tiny jungle gym that we had been on moments ago and climb it. Bones' little girl laughed and he said "Come on Joanna lets go catch him before he hurts himself." She nodded enthusiastically and they both went after Jim. I looked down at Zane as he was staring at them. I nudged him in the shoulder and nodded my head telling him to join in. He smiled wide and ran off.

I turned around only to find that I was alone. Carmella and Estella had skipped off without me knowing and Jocelyn had gone to sit by on a bench a few feet away. I sighed then swallowed and told myself "Ok it's time to put your big girl panties on and be a nice person. Damn I really hate having to been a nice person." I slowly walked over to the other end of the bench that Jocelyn sat on. "You she's really beautiful." I said about her daughter. She snorted saying "What do you want?" I shrugged and said "Just trying to make conversation Josie." "Well don't." she spat back at me.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for awhile just watching my friends swing around like monkeys. After we watched Jim fall off the swings for what had to be the thousandth time she broke the silence. "Is it always going to be like this? You and me are battling it out?" I tensed up wondering where she was going with this. "You know it wasn't my fault what happened. It never was, but you always blamed me for it." I clenched my teeth and glared at her. "I may not have been directly your fault, but you also could have stopped it. That's what you don't get. You may not have caused it but you sure as hell were involved." I growled at her. I got up and walked towards my friends. Estella saw my glare and asked what was wrong. I shook my head and told her I was going to go for a walk and that I would be back later. I needed to be alone for awhile.

I walked through town looking at familiar stores and houses. I wasn't sure how long I had been walking for until I was in front of a very familiar location. The Center Ridge Cemetery. Of course my feet had to bring me to this place. I sighed and went in through the rusted gates. I walked the familiar path to one certain grave. It was her grave. My best friend, Hanna Ault.

Her headstone was a simple flat stone that was now being overcome with grass and weeds. All it had was her name and birth and death date. It was a long time ago, but I remember clearly what happened.

She had killed herself, and I wish I could just leave my thoughts at that but there was so much more that was eating at my insides. It wasn't her fault it was theirs, or at least that's what my emotional side keeps telling itself. My rational mind tells me that it wasn't really just them, they didn't pull the trigger.

Jocelyn, her cronies, Mr. Ault, it was them. It was their fault, along with Hanna's own insecurities and fears.

I remember all of the teasing that Jocelyn and her friends would send towards Hanna and I. Jocelyn and Hanna were older than me and they had always been at odds. It got worse as we all got older.

When Hanna and Jocelyn were seniors in High School, I was just going into the Junior High as a 6th grader. Hanna had been my babysitter when I was younger but after about a year we became friends. Mainly because I was mature for my age and she was childish. We were always together, so when Hanna got teased, I got teased.

Jocelyn would use everything she had on both of us. She would poke fun at Hanna for having a drunken father and for me being the child of a 'Prom Night Adventure' as she called it. I could deal with it; it didn't bother me that my mom was a knocked up teenager. Hanna on the other hand couldn't deal with it. Her mother had died from childbirth, and her dad had gotten depressed and blamed her for her mother's death. Sometimes the blaming was verbal but more times than not she came to my doorstep all bloody and banged up asking to stay the night. One day it just all became too much for Hanna, the taunts, the hits, the emotional scars, and she went to her room and killed herself.

I was a wreck after that. I was angry and would constantly fight with Jocelyn about it being all her fault. I realize now, sitting here as a grown women that it wasn't, but I still can't forgive her for being involved. I don't think I ever can.

I'm not quite sure how long I had been sitting there on the ground in front of Hanna's grave. I only moved when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Zane staring at me worriedly. I pulled him towards me in a hug and he wiped away tears I hadn't realized I had shed.

I smiled at my son and looked to see all of my friends standing there looking at me. I stood up as Jim asked me "Shar are you ok? Stella said you had gone for a walk but that was almost two hours ago." I smiled a little wiping the rest of the tears away and said "Yeah Jim, I'm fine. I just needed some alone time." Everyone nodded and I said "So who's up for some milkshakes?" Everyone smiled and Estella took my arm and said "Lead the way little lady." All of us left the cemetery and I didn't look back.

* * *

**Now this is for those of you who actually read the authors notes. I want your opinion on something that I have been struggling with, with this story.**

**Ok so here is the thing, I know that this is a SpockOC story. I just want everyones opinion on the Spock/Uhura part of the movie.**

**Should I:**

**A) Let Spock and Uhura stay together for that part. In whichcase I would write a sequal where they break up because they are 'drifting apart' and Spock would be with Sharada.**

**B) Put Spock and Sharada together in this story. In whichcase there will be more Spock but may take longer because I hadn't thought about it.**

**Just tell me what you think, because originally it was going to end with SpockOC, but then I thought Spock/Uhura because I wanted to stick more to the movie. Now I have no idea what to think. So please tell me what you would like.**

**Oh and by the way if you have any questions about anything that I may not make clear please ask! That way I know what I need to work on.**

**Thank you for reading this long Author's Note and have a good day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god! It's been almost a year since I have posted last! I am so sorry to everyone. But I finally finished this. And I'm sorry if its crap. I hope you like it though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

We spent a week in Cromwell before it finally all happened. The last straw was taken and I honestly can't say I regret it. Well I regret it to the point that I almost positive I made Bones' daughter cry, but I couldn't help it. I completely snapped, and beat the hell out of Jocelyn Morrow. At least, I would have had Jim not pulled me off of her.

Now let me back up. Here is what happened.

All of us decided we would have a 'family dinner' at Wilbur's Diner. It was just going to be the normal gang. Until Bones dropped on us that _she _was coming mainly because Bones couldn't stand to be away from his little girl. We all tried not to seem to put out by her joining in. Little Joanna sat between her dad and Zane. They kept her entertained while the rest of us tried not to make this night completely awkward.

Well, almost all of us.

"So you are in Starfleet now Sharada?" Jocelyn asked me. I gritted my teeth and forced out a yes. She raised her eyebrows and 'hmphed' at me. Carmella looked between us and then asked "I'm sorry, but is there something wrong with Shar joining Starfleet?" Jocelyn scoffed lightly "Of course there is." Estella whipped her head around and snapped "And why is that?"

Jocelyn took her napkin and patted at her lips like we were in some fancy restaurant instead of a greasy diner. "Well," she started "A woman has no business being in Starfleet. A woman's job is to tend to the children and keep the family together. Any woman that thinks gallivanting across the galaxy is more important than her children is not fit to be mothers." She stopped that with making a pointed look at Zane.

Jim, Bones and the children were sitting there stunned while Carmella, Estella and I were sitting in our chairs seething. She sat back looking almost proud of herself. Jocelyn then turned to me and grinned mockingly "Well it's really not that hard to understand how you turned out this way. I mean with a mother like yours."

That was when I lost it.

I jumped on her and knocked her to the floor. We rolled around as she tried to throw me off of her. I kept a firm grip on her arms and pinned her to the floor. I could faintly here the sound of diner occupants cheering for a fight over the sound of my own blood pumping in my ears. I managed to keep her on the floor with one arm and my knee. I remember punching her repeatedly until I felt someone pull me off.

Jim had me around the waist holding me back. I flailed my arms around to get out of his grasp but he continued his hold while whispering in my ear trying to calm me down. Eventually I calmed down enough that Jim let me go. I dropped to the floor and looked at Jocelyn. She was sitting up wiping the blood off her face. Her stare was one of pure hatred.

"What is going on here?" I looked up and saw the sheriff. He looked at Jocelyn and then to me before saying "I should have known it was you Ms. James." I tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. I stood and the sheriff turned me around and slapped handcuffs on my wrists. "You know I was hoping I was never going to have to do this again." I hear Jim whisper "Again?"

The sheriff then tells my friends that I will be spending the night in jail. After that he will figure out some form of punishment for me. I kissed my son goodbye and told him I was sorry. Then I was tossed in the police car and we drove to the police station.

And that is how I am sitting in a jail cell tonight.

I am sitting on a bench with my back against a wall repeatedly counting the bars on the cell door out of boredom.

"Yo, Chica! Whatcha in for?" One of my cellmates yelled at me from the top bunk. The other girl on the bottom bunk walked over to me and leaned against the wall beside the bench. She was tough, with tattoos up and down her bare muscular arms. Her brown curly hair was being held back by a purple bandana. Her brown eyes grinned at me before she said "I stole three cars and beat a man twice my size in a knife fight. What did you do?" I looked her straight in the eyes and said "I beat a bitch." She grinned like a Cheshire cat and stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Eva. And you are now cool with us." I smiled and shook her hand. Well, at least I made some friends in jail.

My cellmates and I spent all night staying up talking and in the morning when the sheriff came back to get me I hugged both of the girls and blew cheesy kisses as I left.

The sheriff led me out to where my friends were waiting. He said that as punishment for starting a fight I was never allowed back in town. I shrugged as it was not a big deal to me. All of my friends nodded and we walked out to the tiny car we brought with us. Jim and Estella had packed full of our stuff last night so we all just piled into the car and left. I can honestly say I will not miss that town.

"So," Bones started to say "What do you have to say for yourself?" I sighed and plopped my head against the backseat headrest. "I feel like I should apologize but at the same time I know she deserved what she got." Bones rolled his eyes but nodded. "Now the important question is, is Jocelyn going to ever let you see Joanna again after my behavior?" I asked him seriously. He nodded again and replied "Yes but she says if I ever come again, I have to come alone. Well actually she said 'Don't ever bring that barbaric excuse for a woman near me again.' But I figured it all meant the same thing." I smiled and started to laugh.

This set everyone into a fit of laughter. Then Jim screamed putting his fist in the air "To Starfleet!" We all cheered and made our way back home.

* * *

**Yay! Back to Starfleet! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter somewhat at least.**

**Now, in the last chapter I asked everyone if they prefered this story to remain SpockOC or to go SpockUhura and then in the sequel go SpockOC.**

**And it has been decided that it will remain SpockOC. So don't worry MissLini you won't have to stop reading it because of your intense hatred for Uhura.**

**Ok, so guys here is honesty time.**

**If you have any ideas to ways you would like to see the relationship go, please tell me. I would love to hear all of your guys ideas/comments.**

**Thank you and have a good day! :)**


End file.
